No tan hermoso don
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Nació con un don, con el tiempo aprendió a controlarlo, pero como es James Moriarty del que hablamos, hay veces en las que pierde el control de la situacion. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Titulo:** No tan hermoso don

**Resumen:** Nació con un don, con el tiempo aprendió a controlarlo, pero como es James Moriarty del que hablamos, hay veces en las que pierde el control de la situacion. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

**Notas: ** Beteado por MissPhin, como siempre ella ayudándome :) Gracias, espero que les guste.

* * *

_**No tan hermoso don...**_

Todos hemos sido pequeños alguna vez, incluyendo al mas peligroso criminal consultor de todo Londres. El era un genio, y había nacido con un don... Algunos pensaran que es magia, pero la magia no tiene sentido, no para James Moriarty, para el es solo un don que tiene desde que nació, y tal vez sea hereditario, o fue gracias a su gran inteligencia que de algún modo, logro desarrollar este hermoso don.

Hermoso según quien lo mire claro, pero esto es solo algo que hace que James fuera aun mas peligroso que siendo solo una persona con una gran mente perversa.

Cuando era niño todavía, por supuesto que no sabia bien como manejar esos... "Poderes" que se le habían otorgado, por lo tanto eran mas un estorbo que un beneficio para el, luego aprendió como usarlos, ahora los utiliza para realizar sus crimines, es algo muy útil.

Podía cambiar de cuerpos con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera, recién logro controlar esto a los dieciocho años de edad, pero normalmente no los usaba, facilitaban las cosas, y eso era aburrido para el, pocas personas saben de lo que es capaz Moriarty, la mayoría ya están muertas.

A sus catorce, Jim mato a su mama, su don actuó por si solo, cuando el cambio de cuerpos con su madre, y se sintió terriblemente asustado, después de unos minutos de ser su mama, James volvió a su cuerpo, lo invadió un pánico terrible, y estando fuera de si, termino asesinando terriblemente a quien le dio la vida.

Nunca conoció a su padre, al menos no bien, conocía su nombre y apellido, un día decidió cambiar de cuerpos con el, lo hizo a voluntad, pero la situación se descontroló cuando estaba en el cuerpo de su padre, como pocas veces lo hacia, en esos momentos tenia dieciséis, cuando se vio al espejo, empezó a temblar de la rabia, estaba en el cuerpo de quien lo había abandonando, a el y a su madre, empezó a hacer cortes en la piel del cuerpo de su padre, por todas partes, le dolía, pero no importaba, le estaba haciendo daño a quien se lo había hecho, lloraba, después de haber perdido mucha sangre y casi desmayarse se produjo el cambio de cuerpos, entonces estallo en una carcajada enfermiza recordando las marcas tan feas que había dejado en el cuerpo de su padre, había disfrutado lastimar su cuerpo como nunca pensó que disfrutaría. Enseguida anoto en su libreta de pendientes para hacer: "Matar a papa", cerro la libreta y la escondió bien, volvió a sonreír como un angelito cuando su abuela vino a hacerle los mimos que tanto acostumbraba a su único nieto, cuando se trataba de actuar James era un experto, por eso siempre quedaba bien con las personas, y su abuela pensaba que era la persona mas perfecta del mundo, pobre señora, tenia una idea del toda equivocada de su pequeño Jim.

A los veintitrés años conoció a Sebastian Moran. Era interesante, el obedecía todo lo que James le decía que haga, nunca entendería el porque, lo que lo hacia interesante.

Moriarty trataba de la peor manera posible a Sebastian, y sin embargo, el seguía estando con el, y haciendo lo que le decía. A veces lo trataba como si fuera un trapo sucio, otras veces.. Mostraba, a su manera, cuanto lo necesitaba.

Hoy ya tenia veintiséis, James despertó y bajo las escaleras emocionado, había soñado un plan maestro brillante para provocar caos en la ciudad. En cuanto termino de bajar el ultimo escalón y se encontró frente los ojos verdes de Sebastian, paso algo extraño, antes le había pasado, pero nunca con tal intensidad, sintió temblar todo su cuerpo y un poco de dolor en su estómago, pero finalmente dejo de estar mareado un tiempo después, cuando miro su propio cuerpo frente a el y profeso maldiciones a su tan útil don.

Le agarró otro ataque de pánico sin ni siquiera quererlo, podría hacerle daño a Sebastian, el no quería eso, la mayoría de las personas con las que había intercambiado cuerpos había terminado asesinándola luego, a Moran no podía matarlo, no, eso no pasaría.

Sintió que unas manos agarraban sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarlo, y era Sebastian, en el cuerpo de Jim quien trataba de lograr que se calmara un poco. Empezó a romper y cosas una vez que Moran ya no lo tenia agarrado por los hombros, gritaba de enojo, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.

En ese estado, James podía hacerle daño a cualquiera, y aun así hay estaba Sebastian, abrazándolo para que se tranquilice un poco, cosas como estas eran las que el criminal consultor no entendía, finalmente se tranquilizo y se dejo abrazar.

Después de entonces solo recuerda haberse quedado dormido, y al día siguiente, ya en su cuerpo, amaneció al lado de Sebastian.

Unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, y eso hacia que se sintiera tranquilo. Terriblemente tranquilo.

Mañana volvería a ser el James Moariarty que no puede quedarse quieto ni un segundo, hoy, iba a descansar con su Sebby.


End file.
